gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Bowser
Paper Bowser is the closest thing the Paper Mario series has to a main antagonist, appearing as the final boss in two of the four games and the penultimate boss in one. Paper Mario In Paper Mario, Paper Bowser steals the Star Rod and uses it to kidnap, wait for it, not Peach but her entire castle. Yeah. Amazing way to start off the Paper Mario series, beating Mario and taking a castle full of people. It's OK, though. You rescue them later, and I think they somehow end up alright despite bring trapped in a floating castle where the only way out involves going through '''another '''castle with enemies wanting to kill you! Anyway, he spends a lot of time just chillin' out, maxin', relaxin' all cool and all shootin some b-ball outside of the school. We also learn that he kidnaps Peach because he's one of the guys who drools over her side-B. Also, he learns that Mario hates Mushrooms. In the end, he loses and is ejected from his platform with Kammy and lands... somewhere... Luigi's Mansion implied he was "dead," but now it's in another universe, so he's alright because of course he is. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Bowser learns of the Crystal Stars or the Thousand Year Door's treasure or something like that (it's been too long) and decides to head to Rogueport (with Kammy, of course) to take the treasure himself. Only problem: he's always too slow. No, really. He gets everywhere just too late. Although he's pretty hilarious. He ends up causing a ton of mayhem, and it is glorious. And then he ends up being the penultimate boss of the game because after Mario defeats Grodus he falls through the roof above the chamber of the Thousand Year Door. And that allowed Grodus to escape and resurrect the Shadow Queen. Yep. That was his only real contribution to the plot. But hey, it's still more than what Paper Luigi did. And then he disappears after being left down there (with Kammy). Super Paper Mario Bowser and the Koopa Troop (and the Marios) are kidnapped by Count Bleck. Mario reunites with Bowser pretty soon, though, and Bowser ends up teaming up with him and Peach (and eventually Luigi). And he ends up being the comic relief because of course he is. But he's pretty amazing at it. Also, HIS ARMS. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Paper Bowser kidnaps Paper Peach. Again. That's about it. He's also mute now. Oh, and for some reason, he's really orange. Also, he falls again, but since this is New Paper Mario, he grows giant because of course he does. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Paper Bowser is confirmed to talk once more! He also gets into a fight with Bowser. Paper Mario: Color Splash SPOILERS: HE IS CURSED BY THE BLACK PAINT STAR AND HE WILL NOT BE THE FINAL BOSS BOWSER IS STILL THE FINAL BOSS BUT HE KNOWS SOMETHING THAT CONTROLED HIM THAT CAUSED HIM TO DO WHAT HE DOESN'T DO, and he talks again! While he was cursed by the black paint star, he lets the sucker-sucky-suck-slurp Guys to steal most of the color of the island and he wants to turn everything in the island BLACK and he steals all the paint stars to give it to the paper Koopalings, each of them holds a Paint Star, the first paint star goes to Morton. Trivia *His (adoptive) father and son are dead as of Sticker Star's final world, but he doesn't seem to care at all. Parenting 101! Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Not Mario Characters Category:Royalty Category:Koopas Category:Dinosaurs Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Flat Characters Category:Alternate Versions of a Character Category:Bowsers Category:Arguable Dragons